Solar cell devices are used to convert light energy into electrical energy. In order for a solar cell device to be cost effective, a high efficiency is required. In many instances it may be desirable to alter the appearance of solar cell devices for aesthetic purposes. However, it has proven difficult to modify the appearance of a solar cell device without sacrificing too much efficiency.
There is a need in the art for a solar cell device with a high efficiency and a customizable appearance.